General Nonsense
CAUTION: YOU ARE ABOUT TO VIEW INFORMATION OF INTENSE DANKNESS. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK *Warning brought to you by Nerd Mafia, the MASTER OF WISDOM of General Nonsense Alright, so, here are our “rules:” -Follow the QuizUp community guidelines ((Seen here: https://www.quizup.com/en/community-guidelines)) -There are literally no other rules. In this topic, you can do anything. No matter what anyone tells you, you can post whatever shitpost, status, meme, etc. you want! Go wild, my duderino! Our name literally has “nonsense” in it! Do whatever you want! This place is your playground, so play in it! General Nonsense is a topic for the popular quiz game QuizUp. Originally debuted as an 2014 April Fool's joke, this topic was removed the day after but has returned on April 2015 due to heavy demand. It is known for it's whimsical questions that made little to no sense. We also have the memes. (and lots of shitposting. (sunflower)) Our anthem is the LazyTown song entitled 'We Are Number One', and our mascot is Robbie Rotten. VRaziel was here XOXO(Ender was here too heck you) N A R W A F F L E(Cotton was here also. Heck off. Also run from this topic) (Narcissa the master of cringeyness was here) The General Nonsense topic is also known to be very family-like, because they had a anarchic government and often make edits featuring pictures of people from the topic pasted onto different pictures that are often from Lazytown, Hamilton, and The Book Of Mormon etc. (Coolio was here) The people on this topic are (hella crazy \) good friends and they claim to all love each other now but used to ignore 90% of their members. Saint was here |-/ egas was also here lmao, this is kool, starlight fire was here. hellooo if anyone still looks at this i’m sunflower (muffin) hope you had/are having/ will have a good day and if not eat some fruit (actual fruit not candy fruit) ok have a nice day byee (1/05/19) The main enemy of the General Nonsense topic is the Jokes topic, which is known for its outdated memes and overly touchy players (please don't report me for saying this). The jokes topic is also known for some of the cringiest jokes that make we want to cry into my mac and cheese.(screw the jokes topic man) Linzz was here, people |-/ noice �� (づ◔ ͜ʖ◔)づ There were about 3 wars that the GN topic fought in. One was the Jokes topic war, another was the memes topic war, and the last was when we fought against the Five Nights at Freddy's topic because they got triggered at one of our members for stating his opinion. Another user, Ender-SoulReaper- , and a few friends may have accidentally started a war with vegans by posting pictures of bacon and other various meats in their fanmade topics. Made by Dmønstr, a GN historian and official Tactical Expert of The General Nonsense Government. Stay alive frens |-/ Well everyone, on January 28, 2017, the General Nonsense Government had been destroyed. (rip) It was a vote by the people of GN, and Rainipril took a break from QuizUp so there was nothing she can do. After 3 wars, and a lot of crazy partys, the government had been abolished. Few remnants of the daily users persist, but its in reconstruction at the moment. Zubbagubba is still the toaster though. -Dmønstr, a GN historian and ex- Tactical Expert of The General Nonsense Government & PsYcHo SeB(former Key Keeper of GN) Who tha fuck deleted mine I was the second one to sign -Saint-14 DJ Tiger was here :> I hope those who are reading this are having a nice day :D 8/19/2019 ^^^ there was a government? this must’ve been when i was a newbie lol (sunflower) whats going on mates I'm finally in on the action -Cally What up bois and other forms of humans Dmonstr here again. Right now (WARNING: DEAD MEME ALERT) GN is litty, my life is shitty, and England is my city. (Sorry.) just here to check in. Alright see ya. -Dmønstr, a GN historian (that sounds stupid) Hello everyone, Dmonstr again. Just here to check in. Oh, the memeories. Well, see y’all later. -Dmonstr (11/19/17, 7:41 PM, Eastern Time. Sunday.) @cas <3 i was here binches -franziska good times man -noname Hello, I just wanted to add the Cat Pic War of 2k17 where me and Cally were posting cat pics trying to outcute the other. DONT UNDERESTIMATE MY CAT PICS OK?!? I HAVE 150 AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM. Um I’m fine but yeah we pissed off the entire topic and lagged the topic. K bye! -Purple Satan Kitty Cat Just checking in to see if people still look at this old thing ~ Coolio (12/29/17) holy heck, nostalgia. I almost miss these times. Hopefully, someone sees this message, and knows who I am. I miss all of y'all who have left, even if you never see this message. Merry Christmas, General Nonsense. -AbsoluteTrash Wolfie'sKirby, 12/25/18 This is depressing ~ Coolio, 12/28/18 want more tumblr memes, my dudes? (sunflower, 1/05/29) * Level -7417 liaitwot * Level -4000: HTUOM RUOY LLEH EHT TUHS * Level -666: On kcos * Level -420: ?Emulov hgih a si tahw * Level -100: Esnesnon fo noipmahc * Level -99: )͡°ʖ ͡°( * Level -90: Suoluknoder niatpac * Level -80: Kcud dezis-esroh a * Level -70: Loofmot tnediser * Level -69: .Gniht gbivil a ot dehcatta ton era yeht .Gnivil ton era sdnah * Level -60: Etangam ssenisub yeknom * Level -50: Dekab flah, nam-flah * Level -40: Naicigoloduesp citsatnaf * Level -30: Xer suruasnon * Level -25: Xodarap namuh eht * Level -20: Esnesnon fo lareneg * Level -15: Mudeldoodpalf * Level -9: 9 m’I ?Dlihc * Level -10: Loof s'lirpa * Level -5:Iesnesnon * Level -1 1/2: uwu * Level 0: Blorp * Level 1 1/2: uwu * Level 5: Nonsensei * Level 10: April's Fool * Level 9: Child? I’m 9 * Level 15: Flapdoodledum * Level 20: General of Nonsense * Level 25: The Human Paradox * Level 30: Nonsaurus Rex * Level 40: Fantastic Pseudologician * Level 50: Half-Man, Half Baked (?) * Level 60: Monkey Business Magnate (?) * Level 69: Hands are not living, They are not attached to a living thing. * Level 70: Resident Tomfool (?) * Level 80: A Horse-sized Duck (?) * Level 90: Captain Redonkulous * Level 99: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Level 100: Champion of Nonsense * Level 420: What Is a High Volume? * Level 666: Sock No * Level 4000: SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH * Level U N L I M I T E D P O W E R: 2OVERPOWERED4ME * Level L O O K A T T H I S N E T: Robbie Rotten YEE * Level 7417: TOWTIAIL ^^ excuse me what the fucc (sunflower) Questions Category:Topics Category:General